This invention relates to an opening apparatus for fiber bales, for example, cotton bales or man-made fiber bales and is particularly directed to a bale-supporting device. The fiber bale opener is of the type which reduces the fiber bales from above by a travelling fiber removal device. The fiber bale opener is of the type which reduces the fiber bales from above by a travelling fiber removal device. The bale support is constituted by an upwardly open crate-like structure having end walls and lateral walls and a bottom or table which is accommodated between the end walls and the lateral walls and on which the fiber bales are supported. The support table, together with the fiber bale supported thereon may be vertically displaced by a raising and lowering device.
According to prior art constructions, the raising and lowering device is arranged underneath the table. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that due to the structural height of the raising and lowering device the table cannot be arranged at the level of the plant floor.